


a different kind of love (one shot)

by bensoloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - Freeform, Starwars - Freeform, starwars sequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensoloren/pseuds/bensoloren
Summary: set during the events of the force awakens, armitage hux finds he cares more for kylo ren then he wants to admit.





	a different kind of love (one shot)

Kylo Ren was broken, he lay like a rag doll as the snow grew heavy and the ground crumbled around him. His only regret was that Rey still had that lightsabre. The one that had belonged to his grandfather. His fascination with such an object had now turned into pure obsession and was no doubt clouding his judgement, a bitter laugh escapes him at that small thought. The snow should be freezing but he barely feels it, his mask having been discarded a few feet from him. His first thought was that this was his end. He's almost mournful, perhaps he had hoped his death would at least be spectacular when it finally came. Worthy of the grandson of Darth Vadar. Everything leading up to this moment, every choice he’s made, every person he’s killed that has stood in his way was all for nothing. He could not escape death, just as he could not escape reality. He’d claimed to of killed his own self, left Ben Solo at the temple so Kylo Ren could rise but he was now beginning to doubt this. Killing his father had left him with a huge amount of guilt, and not the resolve that he had been so desperately hoping for. His face aches, the pain is almost unbearable and the knight of ren is positive that he’s going to pass out soon. He’s so consumed by the agony, the sharp pain in his shoulder coupled with the gash on his face, that he doesn’t notice the sound of footsteps that should alert him to the face he was no longer alone.

A familiar face blurs in front of Kylo and for a moment he can’t tell who it is. It isn’t until the man speaks that he feels a sense of relief. “I’ve found him.” General Armitage Hux. The general sounds less confident than he usually does and when he reaches Kylo, He attempts to lift him up, it’s a strenuous effort but with the help of the force users last remaining strength, he’s able to get the man leaning against him somewhat. He is both surprised and irritated by how much the man weighs, most of it pure muscle from hours of training. That doesn't stop the general from thinking of a few comments he could make when the force user was back to his old self. Assuming he managed to live through tonight “I’ve got you Ren.” His voice shakes with emotion and it's something that the force user has never heard before. It unsettles him and when he has more strength to contemplate his thoughts, he might even dare to ask the man about it. Kylo is barely conscious yet clinging to Hux like it’s the only thing that’s going to save him. It was a strange reaction considering minutes ago, Kylo had been willing to accept death. 

The journey to the med bay is forgotten, to delirious with pain & fever. When Kylo awakes he’s no longer there, no longer covered in wires with medical droids hovering over him. No, he’s somewhere else. The room itself is quite organized, as if it was an office. However that was soon proved not to be the case when Kylo realises he’s lying on a rather large bed with crimson and black sheets over him. This isn’t his room, no, his is much grandiose. He sits up but a hand gently encourages him to lie back down. “Careful Ren, you’ll tear those stitches.” The voice is commanding, and he has to resist the urge to roll those obsidian eyes of his. General Hux. He tries to ignore the way his heart jumps, how relaxed he becomes at the mere sound of his voice. They were quick to argue, to try and out do the over but there is a degree of affection that has grown. Kylo has found himself caring about this man even if he has no wish to admit it. “I never thought of you as concerned for my welfare general.” The knight of ren points out. He certainly hasn’t acted as such. Oh there have been long lingering glances of course. That one kiss they had shared before the events of Jakku. A kiss of good luck or perhaps it had been something more. He’s tried not to think about it. He cannot form attachments. Still, there’s something he likes about the fact the general has opened his room to him. “That's because i've given you the impression that i'm not." Hux’s voice is a lot softer than intended and Kylo is surprised by it.

Before he can retort however, the general is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him in what could only described as fear. “I did think you'd be smart enough to figure out however, that i don't go around kissing every man i meet. Perhaps i expected too much.” His voice is tight, as if he is expecting rejection. Kylo thinks back to that moment, so close to finding the map to Skywalker. That was shot to dust now, Skywalker was in the wind so to speak. That kiss? That had been something else. Fuelled by a determination to complete his mission, but also to do what he had been thinking about for months. To kiss this man, just once if that was all he would be allowed. “I recall you asking me to stay out of your head Armitage.” Kylo’s voice is deep and full of uncertainty. Hux’s jaw tightens and the knight of Ren feels the urge to speak further. “Now you appear to be angry i have respected your boundaries.” They could not afford to develop feelings or act on the ones already there and he had more than suspected that would be how Hux would handle this if he confronted him. Ben shifts a little, trying to sit up a little further so that he could at least look him in the eyes. He winces, having pushed himself to far. “CAREFUL!” Hux snaps, eyes narrowed. “I do not wish to lose you.” His cheeks are aflame now, realising he has said more than he cared to. Kylo feels the weight of the mans words, of what they mean. It's the first time he's seen such raw emotion within Hux, it appears the man is embarassed that he allowed it to surface for he seems to withdraw slightly.

“You will not lose me General.” A promise that he shouldn’t make, he could not control the future, nor could he see into it. He reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together. He dislikes physical contact for the most part but here it seems necessary. Hux still seems a little flustered and angry at himself, that can’t be helped. They stare at one another for a while, nothing said. The minutes seem to drag on and finally Kylo acts. He forces himself forward, despite the pain in his side and his shoulder, despite the fact he’s going to be paying for it later and he kisses the general. Soft and sweet, an action neither of them had felt from another human being before. Their previous kiss had been hungry, desperate and full of things that neither of them had wanted to speak about. This one was almost tender and leaves them both breathless. However, when Hux pulls back, he’s gently pushing Kylo back down. “Stars Ren, are you determined to tear your stiches? stop trying to sit up.” He commands exasperated but there is a fondness to his tone. The general hates himself for it.

Kylo Ren was everything he hated. Bratty, unpredictable, full of a rage that he could not control and he was a liability because of all of these things. It hadn’t stopped the general from developing affections however, something he was sure would come back to bite him. Hux gently brushes a strand of Kylo’s hair from his forehead. “You are incapable of taking orders.” He mutters, rolling watery blue eyes in annoyance. He’s not entirely wrong. Kylo deliberately ignored anything Hux threw at him, mostly on purpose. He only answered to the supreme leader, which Hux knew. The general cannot help but be exasperated when it comes to Ren. He is no where near as calm and organized as he needs to be, he relies too heavily on his own whims and wishes and that could be very dangerous considering his rank within the first order. If he was not careful, he may get them all killed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my saved folder for a while ( months ) and decided to re-edit it and actually post it! i hope you guys enjoy (: you can find me on tumblr at millennialsolo <3


End file.
